Bleach: The Shadow of Las Noches
by MandoCommander
Summary: The Arrancars arrive in Karakura Town. While the battle is short a long journey begins as Ichigo is torn between his duty and his devotion. He must survive against Aizen's champion while going after the Arrancars and their new prisoner...
1. Chapter 1: The King's Men

Bleach: The Shadow of Las Noches

Chapter 1: The King's Men

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

_We were not always as we are now. We did not always have the power and prestige we now possess. As Hollows we led a miserable existence. We only existed to consume souls and be hunted by Soul Reapers. As Hollows we were beings created out of fear and regret. We were delivered from this miserable existence by one man, a man who has no fear or regret: Sosuke Aizen. We now have a purpose, we now have meaning. We now serve him. And me, I am his elite. I am Rork Vesar, the First Espada. I also have a new assignment, and I am honored to be entrusted with this task. The will of Lord Aizen must be done, and tonight the Soul Reapers will know the fear they once forced on us. Tonight the Soul Reapers will know our wrath…_

It was almost midnight in Karakura Town. The city lights lit up the night sky and the sounds of city life had seemed to quiet down a bit for the late night. A Garganta opened up in the sky above and six humanoids in white came out. They were Arrancars, Hollow/Soul Reaper hybrids sworn to the bidding of Sosuke Aizen, the defector who betrayed the Soul Society in a quest for greater power. Aizen's most elite Arrancars were known as the Espadas, and the First Espada was in command of this group, Rork Vesar. Rork wore the standard white Arrancar uniform except instead of the jacket he wore a long coat that ended in twin long tails like an old-fashioned tuxedo, except the tails extended all the way down to his feet like a cape. He was tall, slender, and muscular, much taller than most Arrancar. His Hollow hole was in his chest and hidden under his uniform and his skin was pale. His head was bald and tattooed, his eyes were dark yellow, and the remaining piece of his Hollow mask covered his mouth and jaw, making it impossible to see him speak. He wore his sheathed Zanpakuto on his left hip. Accompanying Rork were his hand-picked subordinates, or Fraccion. They were Aranis Grons, Burtik Seral, Chas Res, Dyrj Con, and Hurggo Jast.

Rork scanned their surroundings before addressing his squad, "Do you sense them? Six of them, one for each of us, and if the report is accurate, three of them are Soul Reapers."

"Yes and the rest are pitiful humans." Burtik declared.

"Don't underestimate your enemy Burtik, especially before you even meet them." Rork said sharply. "Aranis, you are to face the higher spiritual power. The rest of you can decide for yourselves who gets the other four. Just remember, the one called Rukia Kuchiki, is mine." He continued.

The Arrancars split up, each going after their targets. At the Kurosaki Clinic, Ichigo was asleep in his bed, but his slumber was interrupted the moment he sensed the spiritual energy.

"What the hell? Can it be?" he said quietly to himself before Rukia burst into the room with her glove on.

"Wait! I'll get Kon and-" Ichigo was interrupted as she pulled his Soul Reaper form out of his body.

"No time!" Rukia replied as she dragged him quickly out the window.

"Oooh that's right Orihime… just like that…" a certain Mod Soul was talking in his sleep.

A few miles away a Quincy was hurrying down the streets and a few blocks away from him a tall and strong Hispanic sophomore stood on a rooftop. They were both confronted by two Arrancar.

"A Quincy eh? A step up from a normal human I guess." Burtik said unsheathing his blade.

"A step up indeed." Uryu replied creating a Quincy bow.

"And what manner of enemy are you?" Dyrj questioned his opponent.

"More than you can handle." Chad replied.

Meanwhile another Arrancar confronted a specific girl with hair clips outside her apartment while another faced a red-haired Soul Reaper in a vacant lot.

"Why are you here?" Orihime asked.

"Official Arrancar business, you could say." Chas answered.

"Prepare yourself." Renji warned his opponent.

"I was just about to say that to you, Soul Reaper." Hurggo retorted.

At the same time Rukia popped a Soul Candy into her mouth and left her gigai in Chappy's care.

"There are six of them Ichigo, and one of them is far more powerful than the rest." Rukia warned while checking her Denreishinki.

She and Ichigo turned a corner and stood face to face with an Arrancar hovering just above them.

"Ah the Soul Reapers have arrived. I was only supposed to get one of you though." Aranis declared.

"What do you mean? Afraid to face the both of us?" Ichigo taunted.

"Bold talk for a Soul Reaper. I can sense by your spiritual power you are the one I am going to fight, but as for your companion, she goes to my… ah speak of the devil."

Rork stepped up behind Ichigo and Rukia and declared, "She goes to me."

Ichigo and Rukia turned around and looked up at Rork who seemed to tower over them.

"Oh yeah? Who says?" Ichigo asked.

"I believe I just did, Ichigo Kurosaki." Rork replied.

Ichigo was surprised for a moment. "You know my name?"

"I know many things, young Soul Reaper. I know who you are, and I know she is Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia's eyes widened as Rork continued, "Attack him now, Aranis."

In the blink of an eye the other Arrancar drew his blade and met Ichigo's. With Ichigo occupied Rork drew his own Zanpakuto and confronted Rukia.

"Shall we begin, girl?"

Rukia drew her Zanpakuto and slashed at Rork, who blocked her attack with ease. In a taunting manner he put his left hand behind his back as he lunged at her. Rukia quickly realized this was the Arrancar with the high level of spiritual energy she detected. Every attack she made against him he blocked and every attack he made she struggled against. It was clear to her he was the leader of this Arrancar invasion, but was he something more? She jumped back before speaking.

"Who are you?" she demanded

"I am Rork Vesar, Aizen's chosen, the First Espada." he answered.

Rukia froze. She was up against an Espada?! Not just that, but the first and most powerful of them?! Rukia needed to reassess the situation and fast. She needed her shikai out and right now.

"Dance, Sode no Shira-" Rukia never finished. With a flash of Sonido, Rork was suddenly behind her and delivered a swift blow to the back of her head with his left hand. He caught her in his arm before she could fall face first into the pavement. She was out cold.

"Rukia!" Ichigo called, his blade locked with Aranis's.

Rork fired a Bala that blasted Ichigo out of his sword-lock and followed up with a Cero. The Substitute Soul Reaper was sent flying into a lamp post.

"That's enough, Aranis. We have what we came for, now we must return to Lord Aizen with our prize." Rork said lifting Rukia up and leaving her over his shoulder.

"Yes sir, Master Rork." Aranis replied, sheathing his Zanpakuto.

The two Arrancars lifted up to the sky and sounded the retreat. Soon enough all the Arrancars were assembled. Rork opened up another Garganta and they departed back to Hueco Mundo. Back down on the ground Ichigo stood up, battered and wounded, but his injuries were the last thing on his mind.

"Rukia…"


	2. Chapter 2: A Message From Beyond

Bleach: The Shadow of Las Noches

Chapter 2: A Message from Beyond

"What do you mean she's gone?! How could you have lost her you imbecile?!" Renji was furious to learn Rukia had been captured on Ichigo's watch.

The team had met on the rooftop of Karakura High after first period. All had their own personal encounters with the Arrancar to recount, but nothing was as pressing as the news of Rukia's capture.

"There was nothing I could do! I told you an Espada was there!" Ichigo shouted back.

"There was no Espada! I fought a run-of-the-mill Arrancar and the only reason he escaped was because I let my guard down!"

"Your Arrancar may have been normal, but Rukia and I were face to face with the First Espada! Not the tenth, not the ninth, the damned first! He had his buddy attack me and I was forced to let Rukia face him alone! Before I could lift a finger against him he captured Rukia and caught me off-guard with a bala!" Ichigo was trying to explain himself through his anger, but he was not angry at Renji, but himself instead. How could he have lost Rukia again? Even though the odds were so highly stacked against him, how could he have let it happen? Both Ichigo and Renji stopped their bickering and calmed down before continuing.

"Any idea where the Arrancar would have taken her?" Ichigo asked.

"Where else?" Uryu interjected, "Hueco Mundo"

"Poor Rukia, it seems like we just got her back from the Soul Society and now this." Orihime lamented and Chad nodded.

"Well I'm not just going to sit here and spin my wheels. The Arrancars took Rukia so I'm going to take her back." Ichigo said finding his determination.

"I'm going with you." Renji added.

"So are we." Uryu said and Chad and Orihime nodded.

"We're going to get Rukia back and make the Arrancar pay." Ichigo declared narrowing his eyes.

The citadel of Las Noches stood towering out of the sands in Hueco Mundo, the world of the Hollows. Las Noches was not only the largest structure in the dark and cold realm, but also Aizen's palace and base of operations. Rork entered the throne room and kneeled at the foot of his master, Aizen. He had returned with Rukia late the previous night, left her in her quarters, and retired to his own. Now he was to be debriefed on his mission by Aizen, and congratulated on his success.

"I have returned to you, Lord Aizen." Rork said, kneeled down and his head lowered in utmost respect.

"Indeed, you return, and successful, and none the worse for wear." Aizen commended his subordinate.

"As instructed I have 'shown' the prisoner to her room and debriefed my Fraccion myself."

"Good, now the next phase of my plan can move forward. You left the note, I assume?"

"Of course my lord, all was done exactly as you commanded."

"Well done Rork, you have served me well once again."

"I am honored, sir."

"Dismissed"

Rork stood and bowed before turning and leaving. At the same time Rukia was sitting on her futon in her room. When her eyes had finally opened after being knocked out the previous night she was alone and locked in that room. Just by looking out her window however she knew exactly where she was.

_Why capture me? What possible worth do I have as a prisoner?_ Rukia questioned herself before being dragged out of her thoughts as the door opened. An Arrancar had arrived with food and drink.

"I'm not hungry." Rukia said looking out the window.

"Shut up and eat, Soul Reaper. Lord Aizen and Master Rork have no use for you dead." the Arrancar retorted, setting the tray down near her.

"What use do I have to them at all?" Rukia asked, not really expecting an answer.

"I'm just delivering your food, I don't have any answers." the Arrancar answered closing the door behind him.

Rukia sighed to herself and looked up at the crescent moon. None of this made any sense. Still she remembered what Captain-Director Takimo once told her.

"_Time reveals all things."_

Rukia could only hope. She was now a prisoner at Aizen's mercy. She hadn't felt this helpless since he extracted the Hogyoku from her. How could she have fallen prey to the Arrancar so easily, even an Espada? Rukia sighed again and laid back down on her futon. She knew beating herself up wouldn't solve the problem. But still, what else could? She could only hope.

Back in the World of the Living Ichigo had returned home after school. He had found it very difficult to concentrate on his classwork. Thoughts of the previous night had filled his mind the entire day. As he emptied out his backpack he saw a sealed black envelope. Not recognizing it he opened it and studied the letter. His eyes went wide.

_If you are reading this than you know who wrote it, Soul Reaper. Rukia Kuchiki is alive and well, for the time being. No harm will come to her on my watch, as long as you remain a person of interest to my lord. If you wish to save her, meet me at the Nariko Crater and come alone. If you bring anyone else with you I will bring a jar of Rukia's blood so it can literally be on your hands. _

_Warm regards, _

_Rork Vesar_

Ichigo felt his blood boil. Rork Vesar. He would memorize that name. He would remember who to hit the hardest when he made it to Hueco Mundo. Ichigo decided he needed to visit Urahara. Surely he would know of a way into Hueco Mundo.

"At least he was polite at the end of the letter." Urahara commented reading Rork's message for himself.

"This is no time for jokes Mr. Hat and Clogs." Ichigo said, "Rukia's a prisoner and I got to save her."

"Déjà vu"

Ichigo glared and Urahara chuckled.

"You're always so serious, Ichigo. So you need to get to the Nariko Crater? I think I can help."

"What is it?"

"It's the site of a huge battle from ages past. Hollows and Soul Reapers fought to the death. The battle was so intense it left a large crater behind. But I'll stop there. I know you didn't come for a history lesson."

"Can you get me there or not?"

"I think so. Come back tomorrow and I'll have something for you."

Ichigo left the Urahara Shop to return home. On his way he couldn't help but think of the old days, back before Rukia was taken back to the Soul Society by Renji and Byakuya, when she stayed in his closet and coached him on the duties of a Soul Reaper. Then he remembered when she was taken away the first time, how powerless he felt as he watched her leave. His fists tightened at the thought. She was the only thing on his mind as he fought tooth and nail through the Soul Society to rescue her. And now, he had to do it all again. He would have to brave the dangers, fight the enemy on their home turf, all to rescue her. He would save Rukia again and mete out justice to those responsible for her imprisonment. Rork, Aizen, the Arrancar, all of them would pay for this. For putting both her and him through this again, they would pay. He would make sure of it. They would pay.

Meanwhile at Las Noches, Rukia was silently standing at her window looking over the horizon, as if seeing something nobody else could, or waiting for something to happen. In his own chambers Rork was doing the same.


	3. Chapter 3: A Meeting with Fate

Bleach: The Shadow of Las Noches

Chapter 3: A Meeting with Fate

Rork sat alone in his chambers. When not standing at Aizen's side, training with Gin, sitting in meetings with the other Espada, or off on missions for Aizen, Rork preferred to remain in his chambers. His meditation came to an abrupt end as his eyes shot open.

"He's here…" the First Espada said quietly.

In the World of the Living, Uryu, Chad, and Orihime were at the Urahara Shop. Ichigo had departed for Hueco Mundo alone, and they wanted to know why. For an answer they turned to the man who helped him get there.

"Start talking Urahara, Ichigo wanted to go off to Hueco Mundo alone without us and you just let him. Why?" the Quincy asked in frustration.

"It's not that simple, Uryu." Urahara replied, "Ichigo didn't tell you, but when the Arrancar left the other night they left behind a letter for the Substitute Soul Reaper." he continued while handing them the letter.

The three skimmed Rork's letter and Orihime said, "So that's why he left on his own, but why didn't he tell us?"

"Perhaps he didn't know how to tell us." Chad suggested.

"It doesn't matter. Open a Garganta and get us to Hueco Mundo at once, Urahara." Uryu demanded.

"You know I can't do that. Ichigo chose this path and he must walk it alone."

"He's right, have faith in Ichigo." said a familiar voice.

Everyone turned their heads and saw Yoruichi standing in the doorway.

"Back so soon are you?" Urahara asked with a smirk.

"You should know by now Kisuke, you can't get rid of me." she replied in the like tone.

Back in Hueco Mundo, Ichigo stood at the edge of the slope that led into the Nariko Crater. It had taken some time but thanks to a map he was finally able to reach the place. Suddenly he felt a tremendous amount of spiritual energy. He saw two figures off in the distance moving towards him and after a few moments more his eyes narrowed as he recognized who one of them was. The other figure stopped and let the other continue ahead. Rork Vesar came up to Ichigo and stopped, staring down the Substitute Soul Reaper. Ichigo clinched his fists.

"So you arrive, Soul Reaper. The other Arrancars had their doubts, but Lord Aizen and I knew better, especially considering what's at stake…" Rork stated with a slight amusement.

"You bastard, where is she? Where is Rukia?!" Ichigo demanded, barely holding his rage in check.

"Miss Kuchiki is safe and sound at Las Noches, boy." Rork replied.

"Give her back!"

Rork chuckled and shook his head, "It's not going to work like that. We have something you want. If you want it, you are going to have to find something we want."

"Trade? Rukia is not an item at a market that can be bartered for!" Ichigo said growing even angrier. He then froze as the other figure moved close enough to be recognized. Soon he was at Rork's side.

"Mind if I cut in, Rork?" Aizen asked in his usual chillingly calm tone.

"Of course not, my lord." Rork replied.

"Your resolve is fierce, Ichigo Kurosaki, and so is the passion in your words. But nevertheless, you don't hold the winning cards here, we do." Aizen explained.

"Aizen…" Ichigo said, shocked that Aizen himself had come to meet him.

"If you wish to save Rukia Kuchiki, then you will find the Fikusa Shuri for Lord Aizen." Rork continued for his master.

"The what?" Ichigo asked.

"Allow me to explain, after repeated use the Hogyoku seems to have become damaged. In order to unlock its full power the Hogyoku will need to be restored. There is an item crafted by the Department of Research and Development capable of repairing damage to any object. It is called the Fikusa Shuri, and you are going to get it for me." Aizen stated.

"What makes you think I'll help you steal from the Soul Society?" Ichigo asked.

"Because if you don't I will give you something to take to the Soul Society instead, Rukia's head." Rork threatened, narrowing his dark eyes.

"I won't harm Rukia, Ichigo, but I can't say the same for my subordinate here." Aizen added.

Ichigo froze again. He hadn't expected freeing Rukia from Aizen's grasp would be easy, but this was still off the charts. He was at a crossroads, he had to choose. Betray the Soul Society and all the other Soul Reapers, many of them friends, or betray Rukia and let her die, horribly. Ichigo suddenly saw her face as Rork caught her off-guard and captured her, and remembered how powerless he felt. He remembered again when she was captured the first time. He couldn't stand it. Ichigo sunk to his knees and a lone tear trickled down his cheek.

"I will help you…" he said softly, defeated.

Rork folded his arms across his chest and Aizen smiled, victorious.

"That's good to hear. Rork, open up a gate back to the World of the Living for our Soul Reaper friend." he commanded.

Rork obeyed and opened a Garganta. Ichigo slowly stood and turned. He walked towards it as Rork spoke.

"You have one week, Soul Reaper." the First Espada stated as Ichigo walked into the dark portal and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4: The Stars in the Sky

Bleach: The Shadow of Las Noches

Chapter 4: The Stars in the Sky

A day had passed since the meeting. Meanwhile another meeting was brewing in the Soul Society. Inside the 1st Division Complex the captains assembled before the Head Captain. First came in Sajin Komamura, captain of the 7th Division, followed by Sui-Feng, captain of the 2nd Division, then Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of the 6th Division. They were followed by Jushiro Ukitake, captain of the 13th Division, then Shunsui Kyoraku, captain of the 8th Division, and after him Retsu Unohana, captain of the 4th Division. Mayuri Kurotsuchi, captain of the 12th Division, Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of the 10th Division, Suin Takimo, captain of the 14th Division, and lastly Kenpachi Zaraki, captain of the 11th Division, soon joined them.

Takimo quietly took his place. The elderly captain wore a full captain's haori over his robes. His grey hair was tied up into a knot by a gold band atop his head. He had three grey beards, one long one protruding from his chin and two smaller, even-length ones from both sides of his jawline. He was using his sheathed Zanpakuto as a cane.

"Attention, captains, I have called you all here because the Intelligence Offices detected an unusual occurrence a couple nights ago. Their representative has joined us." Head Captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto said before gesturing to a Soul Reaper who wore the emblem of the Intelligence Offices.

"Thank you, Head Captain, sir." the young man said in respect for the Head Captain, "Two nights ago our Seishin Sensors detected an unusually high level of spiritual power being released in the World of the Living, at the location of the human village called Karakura Town in Japan. It took us a bit to sort it out but we have determined there were multiple spirit pressures, and three of them belonged to Soul Reapers. We suspect a battle took place." he explained.

"Sounds like Ichigo was having some fun." Kenpachi commented with a grin.

"Thank you for your report, you are dismissed." Yamamoto said to the representative. The young man took his leave and the captains began their discussion.

"A battle in the World of the Living this close to the coming war? It must have been the Arrancar." Ukitake determined.

"Sure sounds like it." Kyoraku agreed.

"It's a shame I couldn't make it in time. An Arrancar specimen would be great in my labs." Mayuri lamented.

"It would be wise to contact Ichigo Kurosaki. As the Substitute Soul Reaper in charge of defending Karakura Town and no doubt a participant in that fight, his account of what took place will certainly shed some light on what's happened." Byakuya suggested and Takimo nodded.

"Rukia Kuchiki and Lt. Abarai are stationed there as well. They too might have their own reports to give." Unohana added.

"But who should we have contact them?" Hitsugaya questioned.

"I will contact Ichigo. Out of all of us he is most comfortable speaking to me." Takimo declared.

"That is a sound plan. See to it that it is done, Captain-Director Takimo. All of you, dismissed." Yamamoto ordered.

All the captains left the meeting hall to go on about their days. Byakuya however was stopped by a member of his squad.

"Captain Kuchiki! I waited for you outside the meeting sir." the Soul Reaper stated, bowing in respect.

"Speak freely, but quickly. I have no desire to stand around right outside the hall doors." Byakuya stated.

"Yes sir. Lt. Abarai has returned from the World of the Living and wishes to speak with you right away. He's waiting for you in the squad barracks."

Byakuya was surprised somewhat by the Soul Reaper's words, but characteristically didn't let it show.

"I shall return to the barracks. Tell Lt. Abarai I will meet with him soon."

"Yes sir"

Back at the 6th Division barracks Renji was waiting for the return of his captain. Before returning to the Soul Society Uryu had told him of the letter and how Ichigo went to Hueco Mundo to meet with Rork alone. Renji said it sounded like a trap and the Quincy agreed. It was then the lieutenant had decided to return to the Soul Society, knowing that if Ichigo got captured or even killed he would need someone else's help to rescue Rukia. Renji knew his limits and understood he wouldn't be able to free her from the Arrancar by himself. Renji was pulled out of his thoughts as Byakuya came into the room.

"Captain Kuchiki, sir." Renji addressed his superior as he stood.

"The other captains and I know something has happened in the World of the Living, lieutenant. Tell me everything." Byakuya ordered.

"Yes sir." Renji began telling his captain all that had transpired over the last few days, the Arrancar attack on Karakura, Rukia's capture, the meeting with Ichigo and the others the next day, what Uryu had told him about the meeting with Urahara, the letter and how Ichigo went to meet Rork by himself, and finally his return.

"Thank you, lieutenant. I have much to consider. Leave me." Byakuya said in his usual tone. Renji obeyed and left without a word.

"You can show yourself, Hanataro, he's gone."

The 7th seat of the 4th Division came out from around the corner, nervous but not really surprised Byakuya had sensed his presence.

"I'm sorry for eavesdropping, Captain Kuchiki. I was on my way to pick up paperwork for my captain and I heard you and Lt. Abarai talking and I just… I…" he stammered.

"It's alright" Byakuya told the boy.

"So, are you going to tell the other captains… about Rukia's capture?" Hanataro asked.

"No. Ichigo Kurosaki is handling this his own way, and I shall handle it my own way as well. I am not going to leave Rukia's fate up to the higher ups, not after what happened last time." Byakuya said remembering the events surrounding Rukia's planned execution. "Hanataro, can I trust you to keep what you heard here to yourself?" he asked.

"Of course, Captain Kuchiki. I won't say a word." Hanataro affirmed.

"Good. Now finish your business here and leave."

"Yes sir"

In Hueco Mundo in her room Rukia was at the window again, this time looking up at the stars. She mused in her mind no matter where she went, the Soul Society, the World of the Living, and now Hueco Mundo, the stars always looked the same. She remembered during her early days as a Soul Reaper, after a long day of training she would stargaze before going to bed. She wondered what her friends back in the World of the Living were doing right now. Meanwhile at a park in Karakura town, Ichigo too was looking up at the stars. The Substitute Soul Reaper had found his resolve. He now knew what he was going to do. Out of the corner of his eye he saw someone approaching him. 


	5. Chapter 5: Setting Stones

Bleach: The Shadow of Las Noches

Chapter 5: Setting Stones

Inside the citadel of Las Noches, Rork was in one of the multiple dojos sparring with Gin Ichimaru. As the First Espada Rork had few real foes to contend with, even less so in friendly territory in Hueco Mundo. As a result Rork took to training with his fellows whenever he felt the need to keep up his edge, however he learned by trial and error few of the other Espadas could keep up with him for long, so instead he clashed blades with Gin. He had learned much about the inner workings of the Soul Society from the former captain, and whatever he wasn't told he discovered in his own research. That was something he and Gin had in common, they both believed to defeat your enemy you must know your enemy first.

"So I hear you and Aizen met with the ryoka boy yesterday. An eventful meeting?" Gin asked as he blocked a blow from Rork.

"You could say that." Rork replied as he parried Gin's counterattack.

"Indeed? Well it's from my observation that Lord Aizen seems to be having fun at the expense of those two." Gin thrust his Zanpakuto forward as Rork dodged it.

"I take it you mean the Substitute Soul Reaper and the prisoner. Lord Aizen does seem to play every situation to perfection." Rork brought his own Zanpakuto down on Gin's head and he blocked it.

"Making your enemy do your dirty work against another enemy. I would have to say so, my friend." Gin leapt in the air to avoid Rork's roundhouse, "Now we just have to see if the boy can pull it off."

"I think you, me, and Lord Aizen know how devoted he is to that girl. He'll get it done." Rork blocked a slash.

"You sound confident, Rork, and perhaps hopeful?" Gin dodged an uppercut.

"Perhaps. You know I am always looking for worthy opponents. You could say Kurosaki has caught my attention. Only time will tell if he keeps it." Rork parried another blow.

Meanwhile in the World of the Living Ichigo was approached by Yoruichi who informed him someone had contacted the Urahara Shop looking for him. She led him into a backroom in the shop where a monitor screen was mounted on the wall. When she turned it on Ichigo was the face of Captain-Director Takimo staring back at him.

"Thank you for bringing him here, Yoruichi. I wish to speak with Kurosaki privately." the elder captain informed her.

"As you wish." Yoruichi said and she stepped out. Once she was gone Takimo turned his attention to Ichigo.

"Alright Takimo, you got me here, now what do you want?" Ichigo asked, his mind a bit elsewhere.

"Listen Ichigo, the other captains and I know a skirmish took place a few nights ago in Karakura Town. We have our suspicions but the Head Captain wanted to hear your report. Tell me, was it the Arrancars? Have Aizen's minions struck?" Takimo asked, but he seemed to already know the answer.

"Listen Takimo, I'm glad you contacted me. You are the only one I can trust with this. The Arrancars did attack and they took Rukia. I went to Hueco Mundo to get her back and I met with Aizen and his top Espada. She is a prisoner at his fortress and he revealed to me he was willing to let her go, but only if I get him the Fikusa. I've made up my mind. I have no choice, I can't let Rukia go. She'll die if I don't do this. I need to take the Uesala from the Soul Society and deliver it to him. I know that I'll be helping Aizen achieve his goals, but I can't abandon Rukia, I-"

"Silence!" Takimo said suddenly just below a yell. Ichigo stopped rambling instantly. "I understand, Ichigo. Truth to be told I knew something was the matter the moment I saw your face, that's why I asked Yoruichi to leave." he explained.

"How did you know?" Ichigo asked, bewildered.

"If you get to my age you'll be able to tell a lot about someone just by taking a single look at them." Takimo said with an amused smile.

"So you know what I intend to do. What will you do?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't approve of stealing, Ichigo. But I do approve of who you are stealing from. If you ask me, Mayuri deserves a little knot in his tail." Takimo smiled again.

"So you're going to help me?"

"Yes, to a certain degree. I will open the Senkaimon for you tomorrow. I will send the coordinates to Rukia's Denreishinki. Do you have it?"

"Yes, it's back at my house."

"Good. I will also send you the time. Arrive at those coordinates exactly then, and the way to the Soul Society will be opened. Once you're over here though we must part ways. I cannot interfere further."

"I understand. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Get some rest, Ichigo. You are going to need it."

Ichigo nodded and Takimo terminated the transmission. He left the room and headed out into the shop. He was confronted by his friends, Urahara, and Yoruichi.

"Uh... hello everyone. Why are you all…?"

"Listen Ichigo, we know you had to go to Hueco Mundo alone, but your solo act ends here. You can't save Rukia alone. Whatever you're planning, count us in." Uryu said.

"Uryu's right. We'll save Rukia together, just like last time." Orihime added.

"We got your back Ichigo, no matter what." Chad affirmed.

Ichigo nodded and smiled. Much would take place tomorrow. A lot had to be done in a short amount of time. Ichigo took solace in knowing he had support from true friends.


	6. Chapter 6: Return to the Soul Society

Bleach: The Shadow of Las Noches

Chapter 6: Return to the Soul Society

The following day Ichigo left the Kurosaki Clinic in his Soul Reaper form, leaving his body with Kon. It was almost time for Takimo to open up the Senkaimon. He would meet Uryu, Chad, and Orihime there. Truth to be told, he didn't have an exact plan, yet. He would need to find out where the Fikusa was being kept and steal it. Then he would have to escape, hopefully before the 14 divisions or Mayuri skinned him alive. He had heard terrible things about the 12th Division Captain from Uryu, how he has no qualms about experimenting on living things, murdered hundreds of Quincies during his so-called "research", and likes to test his new inventions on people. Ichigo grimaced as he thought to himself it would be best to avoid Kurotsuchi altogether.

"You get that stupid device and get Rukia back, Ichigo! You hear?!" Kon called as he left.

"Don't worry Kon, I intend to do just that." Ichigo said over his shoulder.

Meanwhile in Las Noches Rork was walking down a hallway heading back to his quarters. Up ahead he saw Nnoitra Gilga, the Fifth Espada, heading in his direction. Rork never liked this one. While the two shared a love for battle Rork detested Nnoitra's foul mouth and crude behavior. He would try to ignore his fellow Espada and keep onward to his destination. Unfortunately for him the other guy wasn't planning on doing the same.

"So, how's the prisoner doing?" Nnoitra asked Rork, stepping in his path and stopping in front of him.

Rork remained silent for a moment before answering reluctantly, "She is staying quiet and eating her meals when they are brought to her. She is compliant, good for all of us."

"Is that so? Would you say she is maybe too quiet? She could be planning an escape." Nnoitra suggested.

"Not likely. I can tell she understands how futile such an attempt would be. Even if she survived against me she would have to contend with the rest of you, and even if she broke out of Las Noches, where would she go, I ask you? Only we can open Gargantas to the World of the Living. She's trapped here, and she knows this." Rork explained.

"Even so, this silence bothers me. Hey, maybe I'll stop by her room later and make sure she stays in line." the Fifth Espada said with his usual grin.

"No thanks. She is under my watch, not yours." Rork replied, catching on to what Nnoitra was really suggesting.

"I wasn't asking for your permission." Nnoitra retorted, his grin widening.

With a flash of Sonido, Rork was suddenly inches from the Fifth Espada. Before Nnoitra could react Rork's right hand was at his throat. The First Espada lifted him off the floor and slammed his back against the wall. Rork's dark yellow eyes seemed to radiate a rage that burned within.

"You better shut that big fat hole in your face if you know what's good for you. I care not about the wellbeing of the prisoner, but she is the only leverage we have over the Soul Reaper. And by the will of Lord Aizen she is under my watch. So if any harm comes to her because of you, I will tear your spine out with my bare hands and use it to club you to death! Am I as clear as I can possibly be?!" Rork roared.

"Perfectly!" Nnoitra gagged.

Rork dropped his fellow Espada to the floor and continued on to his quarters. On the outskirts of Karakura Town near the woods Ichigo met up with his friends and Yoruichi. She revealed she was coming with them as well.

"My skills will no doubt be invaluable on this mission. I was after all the leader of the Stealth Force." Yoruichi promoted herself.

"Yeah, but I'm more concerned about the Senkaimon. Shouldn't it be open by now?" Ichigo asked.

"Remember Ichigo, Takimo is old. Don't count on him making haste." Orihime said smiling.

"I'm with Ichigo on this one. We have things to do on the other side and time is of the essence." Uryu gave his input.

"'All good things to those who wait.'" Chad quoted.

"By the way, Ichigo, take this and put it on. Urahara gave these to all of us. He says they will be useful." Yoruichi said as she handed Ichigo a wooden medallion.

"Okay…" he said somewhat confused as he put it on.

A few more minutes passed before a flash of light appeared in front of the group. The gates opened up and one by one the team stepped into the light. On the other side Takimo was waiting for them. There were no guards on duty at the gateway, the 14th Division Captain stood alone.

"I sent the guards away, telling them their replacements were coming. My lieutenant is currently in the Intelligence Offices. He will erase all records of this opening. Nobody will know you are here until you make your move." Takimo explained.

"I can't thank you enough for this." Ichigo said, expressing his gratitude.

"It's no trouble on my end. Just go save Rukia, Ichigo. Once the alarms start going off I'll do my best to keep my division off you. The Department of Research and Development is precisely three miles that way, now go." Takimo said, pointing to the south east.

Ichigo nodded and took off in that direction with the others. Takimo watched them as they left. He smiled in confidence.

"Now… I could go for some tea." the elderly captain said to himself as he left.


	7. Chapter 7: On the Other Side

Bleach: The Shadow of Las Noches

Chapter 7: On the Other Side

Captain- Director Takimo was sitting in his room at the 14th Division Complex. The elderly captain was deep in meditation. He had recently returned from his favorite tea shop in the Rukon District. While there was ready tea available inside the Seireitei, he preferred the tea from the outside. He sensed someone at his door and smiled, knowing who it was.

"Come in." he said softly.

The door opened and Shanjo Narani, his loyal lieutenant, entered. "Captain-Director Takimo, sir, I just returned from the Intelligence Offices."

"Yes, I can almost smell the deception on you. That means you were successful, yes?" Takimo asked, his eyes still closed.

"Yes sir, I erased on the files on the computer that showed you opened the Senkaimon. So only we know the ryoka are here?"

"For the time being."

"Captain, why are we helping the ryoka steal from us? Even if it's to save one of our own, the Fikusa Shuri is something that should not fall into Aizen's hands. To be honest sir, I do not approve of what we are doing."

"And why is that, Shanjo? Is it because it is illegal, against the laws issued by Central 46?"

"Well yeah, sir, and besides, aren't you as a captain obligated to obey the laws? I certainly think so."

Takimo opened his eyes and gave his subordinate his wisdom, "What the other captains feel obligated to is their own business, but long ago I decided I was obligated to do the right thing. Shanjo, my boy, if there was one thing you should have learned from the conspiracy surrounding what was to be Rukia's execution, it's that the law and the right thing are not always the same. The law says to ignore this whole thing and let Rukia die, but the right thing says to do whatever it takes to save her. If my role in the events to come is exposed I will indeed face imprisonment and possible execution, but I would rather die with a clear conscience than live with the guilt. And besides, I'm pretty damned old. I can afford to do things that would get me the death penalty, I'm rocking the casket as it is."

Takimo and Shanjo both laughed at this.

"I understand your reasoning, captain. I'm still not sure if I would do it, but I accept your decision."

"Thank you and that's quite alright, Shanjo. What matters is that I did it, you just helped me. If we are discovered, I promise you I will take full responsibility. But if they do kill me for this, please, don't you or the men start pillaging my stuff until my wrinkled old corpse is cold."

Takimo and his lieutenant laughed again. Meanwhile in Las Noches, Rukia was sitting in her room. She had questions about what had happened, but admittedly was almost afraid to ask someone. Then as if on cue the door opened and Rork stepped inside, closing it behind him. She didn't look up to him until he walked past her and stopped at her window, his back to her.

Rukia mustered up her courage and asked, "Ichigo came to Hueco Mundo, didn't he?"

Rork took a long moment before replying, without turning to face her, "Yes, he did. Lord Aizen and I went to meet with him."

Rukia's eyes widened in shock. She anticipated Ichigo trying to come after her, and maybe even Rork confronting him, but not Aizen too. Ichigo, powerful as he was, would not have stood a chance against them. Suddenly fear crept into her mind. What if he was…?

As if sensing her thoughts, Rork continued, "He's still alive, girl. We allowed him to depart after we were finished."

"Finished? With what?" she asked.

"My lord and I had a mission in mind for your friend, Miss Kuchiki. We sent him off to get to work." Rork answered, folding his arms behind his back, still looking out her window.

"Your daft, Espada. Ichigo would never work for you or Aizen." Rukia said sharply, raising her voice a little.

"He would knowing your life was on the line." Rork retorted, smirking to himself under the fragment of his Hollow mask.

Rukia sat silent. Could it be true? Was Ichigo really working for Aizen out of fear for her life? No, it couldn't be true. Ichigo was a good person, albeit reckless and sometimes infuriating to her, and he would never knowingly assist an evil, treacherous villain like Aizen. Rork must be lying to her, messing with her head for his twisted amusement, just like Gin did on the day of her execution.

"You don't believe me." Rork said pulling her out of her thoughts. I wasn't a question, rather a statement. He continued, "To be honest, I don't care if you think I'm lying or not. When your friend returns with what we sent him to get, perhaps you'll believe then. You can ask him yourself, assuming you survive this."

Rukia looked down to her feet, returning to her thoughts. Back in the Soul Society Ichigo, Yoruichi, Uryu, Orihime, and Chad were working their way through the sewers beneath the Seireitei. Ichigo had remembered the elaborate tunnel system from when Hanataro had guided him and Ganju through it during his first trip to the Soul Society. Ichigo found the particular tunnels that led directly under the Department of Research and Development. Suddenly he stopped.

"I sense a huge spiritual pressure nearby." he declared.

"I sense it too." Yoruichi said.

"Could it be a Soul Reaper?" Orihime asked.

"No, it feels more like a Hollow, or an Arrancar." Uryu answered.

The group continued on. The pressure grew more intense, more close. They turned a corner and stopped in their tracks.


	8. Chapter 8: Laboratory Heist

Bleach: The Shadow of Las Noches

Chapter 8: Laboratory Heist

"You!" shouted Ichigo.

"Hello again, Soul Reaper." Aranis greeted, smiling wickedly.

Ichigo drew Zangetsu and took a fighting stance and his companions echoed him. The Arrancar only laughed. The other members of Rork's Fraccion stepped out of the shadows.

"How? I only sensed one spiritual pressure!" Uryu declared in confusion.

"Your own spiritual pressure has dropped, Arrancar. Just what are you trying to pull?" Ichigo demanded.

"The boys and I pooled our spiritual energy together to make it seem like one giant pressure. It was just to screw with you fools." Aranis replied laughing again.

"Nice to know Arrancars have a sense of humor." Yoruichi said in annoyance, "What are you gentlemen doing here?" she asked.

"Master Rork wanted to ensure your success. With permission from Lord Aizen we were sent to make sure you losers didn't fail."

"We don't need help from the likes of you." Ichigo sneered.

"That's not for you to decide, Soul Reaper boy." Aranis retorted.

"Everyone, the longer we spend arguing here the more likely we run the risk of being discovered." Orihime warned.

"She's right, Ichigo. We can sort this out later. We have to keep moving." Yoruichi said.

"The boys and I will move on ahead. Don't worry, we won't blow your cover. If you fools get yourselves caught it will be your own damn fault." Aranis informed them.

The Arrancars slipped back into the shadows and departed. Ichigo and the others continued on as well. Meanwhile in Las Noches, Rork sat in his seat at the far end of the table in the meeting room. Sitting along with him were his fellow Espadas. Aside from himself, the First Espada, there was Coyote Starrk, the Second Espada, Tier Halibel, the Third Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer, the Fourth Espada, Nnoitra Gilga, the Fifth Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the Sixth Espada, Zommari Rureaux, the Seventh Espada, Szayel Aporro Granz, the Eighth Espada, Aaroniero Arruruerie, the Ninth Espada, and Yammy Riyalgo, the Tenth Espada. Barragan Luisenbarn was also present. The doors opened and Aizen walked in, flanked by Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen.

"My Espada, I am glad to see you all here." Aizen greeted before continuing, "I have come to tell you that the time for training and preparing is almost at an end. For soon we shall march from this citadel and vanquish our enemies. Once the Hogyoku is restored, the final stages of my plan shall be set in motion. I will need all of you ready for this."

"Preparation?" Aaroniero's first head asked.

"We have been preparing for this since day one." his second head added.

"It's not a question as to whether or not we'll be ready. All I care about is if the Soul Reapers will be prepared for us." Grimmjow further stated.

Rork slammed his fist down on the table and the others turned their attention to him.

"It would do both of you well not to talk back to your lord and master. Lord Aizen has spoken, so we must obey. Regardless, if you do not obey and get yourselves killed underestimating your enemy, don't think for a second I'll shed a single tear." the First Espada informed his lessers.

"I concur with Rork. The Soul Reapers will be expecting us. We must not falter in front of them." Ulquiorra agreed.

Back in the Soul Society, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, the 12th Division Captain, was performing a study on two microscopic organisms he created. Looking through the microscope, he watched as the two tiny creatures seemed to fight one another for supremacy. His work was interrupted by the arrival of his lieutenant, Nemu Kurotsuchi.

"This had better be important, Nemu. Or do I have to take you apart again?" Mayuri said, not taking his eye off the microscope.

"I apologize for the intrusion, Master Mayuri, but the power has been cut to the Department of Research and Development building, and the backup generators are offline." the lieutenant reported.

Down in the sewer tunnels underneath the Seireitei Ichigo and the others were running to safety with the Fikusa in hand. It resembled a crystal with a tiny computer chip on it. On the surface inside the Department of Research and Development, the guards lay sprawled about on the floor, beaten and unconscious.

"I have to admit, that was a smart move on the Soul Reaper's part; severing the power line and destroying the generators to silence the alarms and shut off the security systems." Chas said.

"It certainly makes our job easier." Burtik commented, admiring a Zanpakuto he took from a defeated guard before dropping it.

"What are we doing standing around here? Soul Reapers are going to be storming this place any minute." Dyrj said sheathing his own blade.

"We are to hold this position while Aranis finishes up in the vault." Hurggo replied.

Ichigo opened a hatch on a street and climbed out, followed by the others. He felt a familiar presence and turned to face Renji as he landed in front of him, having jumped off a nearby rooftop.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Ichigo greeted his friend.

"Whatever you're up to, fill me in later. I take it by your sneaking around the sewers you aren't supposed to be here." Renji observed.

"You could say that." Uryu said as he climbed out of the hatch.

Back at the Department of Research and Development, Aranis stood inside the vault that formerly contained the Fikusa Shuri. He smiled and laughed to himself as he looked at an item he held in his hand.


	9. Chapter 9: While She Sleeps

Bleach: The Shadow of Las Noches

Chapter 9: While She Sleeps

Rork was on his way back to his quarters after the meeting. His temper had flared when a couple of the Espada dared to talk back to Lord Aizen. The First Espada held his leader in high regard, and expected his fellows to show him the same level of respect he did. He knew Aizen preferred to let his immediate subordinates like Gin or Kaname discipline Arrancars who stepped out of bounds, but Rork himself was also entrusted with such duties. He smirked to himself as he walked, admitting to himself he did enjoy smacking foolishly-behaving Arrancars back down. As he passed Rukia's room he stopped. As her captor he was required to check on her multiple times each day, one last time in the evening before bed. His intimidating presence reminded her of where the power was in Las Noches and the futility of rebellion. Rork opened the door and took a step inside. He saw the young Soul Reaper asleep on her futon. He kept his eyes on her a moment before he was certain she truly was asleep. He silently stepped out, closing the door behind him. He continued on to his quarters, ready to get some sleep himself.

Rukia was asleep in body, but her mind was still quite awake. She was dreaming of when she first met the Substitute Soul Reaper. She had phased into his bedroom and he kicked her from behind, mistaking her for a burglar. The fact alone that he, a mere human, could see her, a Soul Reaper, led her to first surmise that Ichigo was more than just an average human. Her instincts proved to be correct when he broke free from her Kido by his sheer force of will and his courage when confronting the Hollow, even though as a human he stood no chance against it. But then she was wounded and ended up transferring her powers to him, and he bested it with ease after that.

Rukia then dreamed of when she was confronted by Byakuya and Renji. They had come to take her back to the Soul Society in chains to face punishment for her crime, transferring her powers to a human. She was at first surprised that her childhood friend and her brother had been sent to capture her, but her survival instincts kicked in as she dodged Renji's attacks. Uryu had come to her defense, expressing his disgust at the two of them for attacking an unarmed girl, but the Quincy's efforts were in vain and he was cut down easily. But before they could finish him off and seize her Ichigo was suddenly there. She saw him fight like he had never fought before against Renji and win, only to be butchered by Byakuya. Rukia felt so helpless as he was slaughtered before her eyes. She successfully pleaded with her brother not to land a finishing blow, but truly believed Ichigo was going to die from his grievous wounds. She left in tears, certain of his fate.

She then dreamed of her execution. She had managed to regain her composure and resolve after they had been shattered by Gin's taunting, and asked the Head Captain to spare Ichigo and the others who had come to save her. He said that he would grant her request and with that she accepted her fate and was ready to die. Just when she closed her eyes, believing it would be for the last time, she opened them a few moments later and was shocked to see that Ichigo was there, and he had stopped the Sokyoku. The beast reeled back for a second attempt at her life, but was destroyed by Captains Ukitake and Kyoraku. She was initially angry at Ichigo's appearance. She had accepted her fate and come to terms with it. And now he, like Gin, had shattered all that by giving her hope. Unlike Gin however his promise to save her was genuine, and he delivered on that promise by freeing her of her bonds. Renji then arrived, revealing he was now on Ichigo's side as he defeated the guards. Rukia was touched that the two of them went through so much for her, but still stubbornly refused to thank Ichigo. She briefly became enraged at him when he literally threw her down to Renji like a football. Renji took her to safety and Ichigo effortlessly defeated the three lieutenants pursuing them. Then, he faced her brother, who was determined to recapture her. Though she could not see it, she could still easily sense the battle. Ichigo was prepared this time, and his spiritual power was shockingly on par with Byakuya's. She would learn later that in the end, Ichigo won, destroying Byakuya's blade.

Rukia's dreaming suddenly took a darker turn. Now she was dreaming about the confrontation with Aizen. Renji had just carried her to safety when they ran into Kaname Tosen. Without a word he teleported them back to the Sokyoku Hill. Once there, they were confronted by Aizen and Gin. Rukia initially believed that this was all part of the Soul Society's efforts to recapture her, but once the news of Aizen's treachery came in, she knew both she and Renji were in terrible danger. Aizen demanded Renji set her down and leave and he refused. In response Aizen drew his blade and cut him, cruelly stating he would let Renji hold her, but cut everything else besides his arms apart. Before he could finish Renji, Ichigo arrived, blocking Aizen's blade. The two of them teamed up on Aizen, but both were effortlessly cut down. Aizen began explaining his plan to them before being interrupted by Captain Komamura. Aizen defeated the captain with ease and then continued explaining. He revealed that he had manipulated the events surrounding her execution all in order to get the Hogyoku, and that it was hidden inside her soul. He hoped her execution would reveal it to him, but he settled for removing it himself. After this he commented he had no further use for her and ordered Gin to kill her. The 3rd Division Captain drew his blade and activated his shikai, shooting the blade across the distance. But instead of the cold steel piercing her flesh, Byakuya took the blow, surprising everyone. Aizen moved in to finish them both, but then everyone else arrived. Cornered and faced with capture, Aizen, Gin, and Tosen fled to Hueco Mundo and escaped. She survived, thanks to the help of many, but she knew mainly because of Ichigo.

Then, she dreamed of something that wasn't a memory, something that truly horrified her and shook her to her core. She saw Ichigo in Las Noches, having come to save her again. Rukia felt a warm feeling overtake her as she saw him, having come all this way just for her. Out of the shadows Rork came out to confront him. Suddenly she felt cold. The two drew their swords and clashed as she stood helpless. She felt as if an invisible force was holding her in place and keeping her mouth shut so she couldn't call out to him. She watched as Ichigo activated his bankai and lunged at Rork with all he was worth. His efforts seemed to be in vain. Even with his second sword release out Rork was blocking Ichigo's every attack with minimal effort. Ichigo then donned his Hollow mask. He was now at the pinnacle of his power, and Rork was still only using one hand against him. Then an opening was revealed and Rork swiftly cut across Ichigo's stomach, nearly slicing him in half. Rukia could do nothing but watch helplessly. She couldn't even close her eyes. Rork then plunged his blade into Ichigo's chest and straight through his heart. Rukia was shaking all over and desperately willed to do something, even if it was just scream in horror. Tears poured out of her eyes. Rork then narrowed his dark eyes as he looked into Ichigo's. He then carved his sword out through Ichigo's shoulder. Blood splattered everywhere. Ichigo fell to his knees and looked up at her one last time before falling down, dead. Rork turned his head to her and stared her down for a moment with his cruel eyes. Rukia suddenly had control of herself. With tears streaming down her face she screamed out with all her shock, anguish, and horror, "IICCHHIGOOOO!"

Rukia shot up on her futon, breathing heavily. Cold sweat ran down her forehead as she struggled to catch her breath.


	10. Chapter 10: On the Run

Bleach: The Shadow of Las Noches

Chapter 10: On the Run

In the Soul Society, Ichigo and the others were heading back towards the Senkaimon. Their window of opportunity to escape undetected was closing fast. Still, Renji's curiosity had reached its limit. Ichigo had filled him in on what happened and he had to ask something.

"Tell me something, Ichigo. How were you guys able to avoid the Dangai? You don't have access to Jigokuchos."

"You know, I have no idea how we did that. Orihime?" Ichigo questioned.

"Oh! Remember, Urahara gave us these." Orihime said, pulling the wooden medallion out from her shirt. "They allow our spiritual signatures to act as if we had one of those butterflies with us. As a result we can avoid the Dangai altogether." she explained with a smile. Ichigo looked down at his own medallion.

"Urahara was happy to let us use them, but warned us not to lose them and return them. They were untested prototypes." Uryu added.

"Were?" Ichigo asked.

"We were the test subjects." Chad answered.

"Wait, he just let us use an untested technology when he had no idea what would happen?" Ichigo asked, miffed.

"Sure sounds like Kisuke to me." Yoruichi commented with a smile. "Listen everyone, I'm going to scout ahead and find the best path to the Senkaimon. Try to find a place to conceal yourselves until I return." she continued.

Yoruichi ran on ahead and soon was out of sight. After walking to an intersection, Ichigo led the group around a corner and they stopped. In front of them stood Sui-Feng and the Stealth Force.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you and your allies will be coming with us. That includes you too, Lt. Abarai." the 2nd Division Captain warned, drawing her Zanpakuto.

"What is the meaning of this, Captain Sui-Feng?" Renji asked, fearing the higher-ups were on to them.

"An attack was confirmed on the Research and Development Institute an hour ago. I was sent to scour the area for suspicious activity, and the last time I checked the Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki is stationed in Karakura Town in the World of the Living, not the Seireitei. His unannounced presence here at the time of an attack is suspicious enough. Therefore, I must take him in and any accomplices." she explained.

"Sorry Sui-Feng, but we don't have time for this. Sheathe your blade, call off your men, and let us pass." Ichigo demanded.

"I don't know who you think you are, addressing a captain as such, but I can tell you right now that isn't going to happen. Men, take them into custody." Sui-Feng ordered.

The Stealth Force fighters moved in, but suddenly a cero blast struck the ground between the two groups, narrowly missing the advancing fighters. Ichigo looked up and saw Rork's Fraccion standing on the rooftop of the building on his right. The one who fired the Cero was none other than Aranis.

"You!" Ichigo shouted as Aranis waved to him in a mocking matter.

"Arrancar?! Here?!" Sui-Feng shouted, enraged.

"Hey there, Soul Reaper boy. Looks like you and your weaklings are in quite a pickle. Allow us to relieve you of your burden." Aranis said smugly as he drew his Zanpakuto. And with a flash of Sonido he was in front of Sui-Feng, his blade locked with hers. The other Arrancars confronted the Stealth Force.

"Trespassing in the Seireitei, conspiring with the Arrancars, attacking the Research and Development Institute, you have a lot to answer for, Ichigo Kurosaki! You will pay for this, I swear it!" Sui-Feng yelled.

"First you have to deal with me, bitch." Aranis said, breaking the sword-lock and slashing at the captain.

In Las Noches, Rork opened the door to Rukia's room and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. Rukia didn't acknowledge him and turned her head away as she sat on her futon. The nightmare she had the previous night was still very clear to her. She wasn't sure if she could even look at her captor after that.

"You're checking in again, I take it?" Rukia asked, still looking away.

"Yes." Rork answered. The First Espada studied her features for a moment before he continued, "Something troubles you."

The Soul Reaper's eyes widened for a second. Was she that easy to read?

"Why do you care?" she asked, trying to avoid answering.

"I don't, but you could say I have some curiosity." he answered.

"How do you know something is troubling me anyway?"

"You can't hide things from me, Miss Kuchiki, no matter how deeply you bury them."

"If you must know, I had a dream last night, one I didn't like."

Rork looked at her for a moment before replying, "I know there is more to it than that, but I don't have extra time to spend around here. I'll check back later, as always."

He stood and left quietly. Rukia looked down after he was gone, relieved he had not persisted for a better answer.

Back in the Soul Society, as Aranis clashed with Sui-Feng the other Arrancar battled her troops.

"Get out of here you fools, we got this!" Burtik shouted to Ichigo and his team as he struck at one of the Stealth Force.

Ichigo and the others turned to leave but another explosion halted them. A mad cackling laughter came from the now-destroyed building. Out of the smoke came Kenpachi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika. Yachiru was perched at her usual spot on Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Did you have to laugh like a maniac, sir?" Yumichika asked, annoyed.

"Kenny can laugh whenever he chooses, right Kenny?" Yachiru asked, giddy and hyper as always.

"Both of you be quiet, it's time for some fun." Kenpachi said with a grin, his eye focusing on Ichigo.

The Substitute Soul Reaper suddenly felt cold.

**Continued…**


	11. Update

Bleach: The Shadow of Las Noches

Update Notice:

As part of my recent updates, revisions, and edits, and the upcoming story three in what will be a series, this story is now divided into two parts, but the chapters and storyline remain the same.


End file.
